Fallout: Wasteland Legends: DC
by RubyRoseRWBY123
Summary: Join Ruby as she goes through an alternate timeline, in which NV and 3 take place at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A beaten, bloodied woman and man were tied back to back, wrists and legs painfully bonded together. The woman begs to be free, but a man with a worn assault rifle, wearing a PD riot vest, and torn up jeans, comes in, and bashes it against her face, yelling, ''Shut up, bitch! Or we just might have some ''fun'' with your kid!''. Another man, wearing what seems to be like medieval chainmail, and a firefighter helmet, walks in, holding a young girl by the binds of her wrists.

''Sir? Will we be bringing these people to Paradise Falls? Or we keepin em for ourselves?'', The man with the helmet says.

''Yeah, we're bringing them there, they will sell for quite a lot, ''specially this little girl'', he says, a grin on his face. As they are conversing, a man, with the same attire as the guy with chainmail, barges in, yelling, ''Sir! We're under attack!''

''What? How many are attacking?'', he asks, pulling out a small, white, 5-shot revolver.

''One, sir, but he isn't like anything we've seen! He already k-k-''. He tries to finish, as a darer is thrust into his throat, making blood spurt on the two men. As it Is pulled out, an armored person is behind them, wearing a round mask with red lenses, a white star on the right side, and an antenna on the other. The body armor is strapped with bullets, medicine, and pouches of other items. A trench coat covers a good portion of the armor, making the direct middle visible. As they ready their guns, the stranger pulls out a large, black, 6-shot revolver, with a strangely long barrel. As they both point their guns, their breaths are silenced as the stranger shoots their head, blowing them off, causing the wall, and family behind them, covered in blood, from chest up, to the head.

''Eh… fuck…wrong bullet…'', the stranger says, voice distorted. ''Shoulda used bean bags… oh well.'' The stranger walks up to the tied up girl, and cuts her binds. She goes over to the couple and does the same for them.

''Th-thank you so much!'', the man says, helping up his wife. The little girl is silent, walking behind her father. The father picks up the assault rifle, and revolver, and any ammo from him. He turns around, to shake the strangers hand, but they have vanished at this point.

As the masked stranger walks out of the building, they walk over dead bodies, slaves running out the front gates. The stranger takes off their mask, revealing silver hair, going down to her shoulders, and cyan eyes. She holsters her revolver on her hip, and walks over to the gate, brushing off her trench coat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

As she took a long, deep breath, she put back on her helmet, adjusting the antenna. She had been walking for a few minutes, the slaver camp far behind. As she walked, she looked down to the Pip-Boy 3000 on her wrist, pressing the first button on the left, and checking her medical condition. After seeing that she was not in any danger, and checking the top left radiation meter, she presses the middle button, and uses the slider under the rad meter to scroll down to her ammunition counter

''Damn… need to buy some more .44 and .308…'', she sighs. ''At least i'm good on 5.56, but still… dammit, I knew I shouldn't have slept in that hotel! When I see that man…'', she goes on, cursing the man who she thought stole ammo from her. She scrolls down more on her Pip-Boy, and presses down on the item named ''Whiskey''. As she does this, she opens up the palm of her left hand, the one with the Pip-Boy on its wrist. A bottle of whiskey materializes in that hand, and she puts the bottle in her right hand, turning off the Pip-Boy. As she opens the bottle, she says, ''Better make the last one count, unless I wanna take the risk of having nothing to drink till I get to the ne-'', she stops, hearing rustling. She closes the bottle, pulling out her revolver. She cocked the hammer of the revolver downwards, causing the cylinder to cycle, and lock in place. A click sound is heard from the revolver, as her finger moves under the trigger. She hears running behind her, and as she turns, her revolver is kicked out of her hands, by a man wearing metal plated armor, covered in spikes. He wore a motorcycle helmet, with the visor down. The woman jumps to the revolver, but gets kicked in the gut mid-air, sliding past the gun. As the man walked over to her, he pulls out 4 knifes from his hip, 2 from each side. When she gets up, he throws them all at her head. She evades, left, right, left, and catches the last one. She sprints to him, as he pulls out a machete. He slices at her neck, but she brings her left hand in front of it, causing it to split halfway. He pulls off her helmet, and punches her, causing her to grin.

''Big mistake!'', she yells, as she bites down on her right shoulder, pulling a pin sticking out of said shoulder.. When it is pulled, flames come from her right shoulder, blasting her fist through his chest and back. She uses her teeth to flip down the visor of his helmet, looking at his face.

''Ah, you're that guy that kept chekin' me out, asking my name.'', she says, as she twists her arm around. ''I guess I can tell you. The name's Ruby''

After she says this, she throws him down, spitting on him. She picks up her revolver, and shoots the man in his crotch. The man is now completely covered in blood, breathing rough. Ruby loots his body, finding some 10mm bullets, and a stimpack.

''Finally! get to use my gyrojet now!', she exclaims, the bullets transferring into her Pip-Boy. She scrolls down on her Pip-Boy, selecting an item named ''Doctors Bag''. It materialises in her right hand, and she goes on the ground, opening the bag. She also selects an item named ''Stimpack'' from the Pip-Boy, and it drops to the floor. She pulls a blood bag out of the bag, and stitching equipment. She rolled up her sleeve, and went to work stitching. After she finished, she stuck the tube connected to the blood bag into a blood vessel, giving it some time to go into her body. After a few minutes, she injected the Stimpack into her left arm, and put the empty syringe into her Pip-Boy. She did the same with the blood bag, and the doctors bag. She sighs, saying, ''Damn asshole made me spill all my whiskey! Well, I guess there might be some in Megaton. if it really exists.'' She holsters her revolver, and puts her helmet back on, continuing her walk.


End file.
